iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jojio Hotah
'Jojio Hotah '''was a Magister of the city of Norvos and the head of the Hotah Family. He is remembered as the main instigator of the War of the Red Rhoyne, a war which cost Norvos considerable power and Jojio his life. The second son of sitting Magister Ottereo Hotah, Jojio showed his passion for war and conflict from a young age. Ultimately, he took his leave of Norvos to find work as a mercenary. This led him to join the Company of the Cat shortly after reaching maturity. For two dozen years Jojio served in the Company, fighting in the War of Unification as well as many other contracts. He rose through the ranks, eventually becoming a listed officer and then the Commander. Along the way he gathered fame and fortune, and word of his triumphs spread far - reaching Norvos itself. Following the death of his father in 264 AC, and the exile of his unimportant older brother mere days later, Jojio was offered a seat on the Council of Magisters in his home city. Seeing this as a way to further increase his power, he gladly accepted and discharged from the Company of the Cat - though he would remain good friends with his successor. For five long years he wasted away in a city that had little to benefit him, desperately seeking a way to further his name and family. Eventually seizing upon the rumours of Targaryen weakness, Jojio launched a bloody campaign against the fledgling Kingdom. Despite initial success, including laying siege to Myr and breaking the first Targaryen counter-offensive at Ny Sar, the war eventually began to spiral toward defeat and his support within the city began to crumble away underneath him. Unwilling to relinquish his power, Jojio led one final attack against the Targaryen-Myrish forces that had taken Ny Sar from him. In the temple at the heart of the ruined city, he cut down the Master-Captain of the Onyx Company in single combat and looked poised to sweep his enemies from the field. However, a surprise flank attack from Lord Protector Maekar Targaryen and Tregar Drahar shattered his fragile battle lines and carried the day for the defenders. Knowing he faced exile if he returned defeated, and wild with rage, the Magister sought out the Bloodraven and engaged him in a fierce duel. Maekar's Valyrian Steel Blade, ''Dark Sister, clashed with Jojio's greataxe and the Norvoshi did not relent. Finally, after having disarmed the Norvoshi, the Targaryen brutally tore Jojio's head from his body with his bare hands and crushed his skull. After the second great battle of Ny Sar, Jojio's firstborn son - Mareo - had been cut down. This left succession for head of the family complicated following Jojio's demise, as his second and third sons were twins and both staked their claims on leadership. For a decade now there has been no resolution to this feud, and many members of the Hotah family have fled the city. Jojio's youngest child, Aradhor, was found dead in his chambers hours after proclaiming himself Jojio's heir; and when the Magisters of the city came together and elected to back Pylis Hotah - the fourth son - the elder twins came together to outmaneuver their brother politically. Following a myriad of accusations of vile crimes, Pylis threw himself from the walls of Norvos. Category:Norvos Category:Magister Category:Essosi Category:Sellsword